


Dear Friend

by Topoftheslide



Category: The Beatles
Genre: AU, M/M, Paul is dead - Freeform
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>מבוסס על סדרת שירי המריבה:<br/>"how do you sleep"<br/>"dear Friend"<br/>"I know (I know)"</p>
<p>פורסם במקור בבלוג <br/>BeatFics<br/> המנוח, זצ"ל<br/>הרשתי לעצמי חרויות מסוימות בעניני הזמנים.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Friend

כשבריאן מת, זו היתה ההתחלה של הסוף. 

על אף שהוא חיפה עליהם לא מעט פעמים, פול לא הרגיש בנוח לבקש ממנו להשתמש בדירה שלו. יש הבדל, הוא חשב, בין לסמוך עליו שיסדר אותנו תמיד בחדר יחד, שישקר לפעמים לסינתיה או לאחרים, ולבין ממש להשתמש לו במיטה. פול תמיד היה מודע לאיך בריאן הסתכל על ג'ון. הוא ידע שהוא אף פעם לא יפריד ביניהם, שהאושר שלהם - ושלמות הלהקה - חשובים לאפי יותר מאושרו הפרטי. או מהסיכוי לאושר, לפחות. אף אחד לא הבטיח לו שגם אם הוא יתוודה בפני ג'ון על אהבתו הוא לא ידחה. ג'ון היה הרבה דברים, רגיש במיוחד לא היה אחד מהם. ופול ידע שהרעיון שג'ון יביט בו ויצחק הפחיד את אמרגנם המסור יותר מכל דבר אחר. 

לפני הנסיעה להודו ג'ון התעקש שיפגשו. חדר במלון לא בא בחשבון - הם לא יכלו להנות מאנונימיות יותר. פול לא כל כך הבין מה הדחיפות שהצריכה לבקש מבריאן את המפתח לדירתו. הם הרי עוד מעט נוסעים, חשב, ובהודו תהיה להם כל הפרטיות שבעולם. אבל ג'ון לא היה בטוח בזה כמוהו. אי אפשר לדעת מה יהיה שם, הוא אמר לפול בטלפון. עם השטויות של ג'ורג' אנחנו עוד נגלה שהוא גורר אותנו לאיזה מנזר, ואני לא אעמוד בזה אם לא תהיה לי אפשרות לבלות איתך קצת זמן קודם. פול ציחקק ושכח את חששותיו.  בכל זאת, בריאן יודע עליו ועל ג'ון כבר שנים. והרעיון של אחר צהריים מיוזע בזרועות אהובו היה בהחלט שווה את אי הנעימות.   
  
שנים אחר כך הוא חשב על השעות האלו כזמן המאושר האחרון שלהם ביחד. הם שכבו במיטתו של בריאן, מפטפטים ומתחבקים,  מתעלסים בשלווה, בידיעה שאין מי שיפריע להם. הם נרדמו חבוקים והתעוררו ממש ברגע האחרון, בקושי מספיקים להתקלח לפני שיצאו. פול התכוון להחליף מצעים, אבל ג'ון דחק בו להזדרז. האחרים כבר חיכו בתחנת הרכבת.  
  
השוטרים האדיבים שחקרו את נסיבות מותו של בריאן הראו להם את תמונות חדרו, והמיטה שעליה שכב כשלקח את מנת היתר. הם רצו בסך הכל לודא איתם - האנשים הקרובים לו יותר מכל - שאין שום דבר יוצא דופן בחדר, שנסיבות המוות אכן אינן חשודות. אבל פול ראה את עיניו של ג'ון מתרחבות בזעזוע, וכשהביט בעצמו בצילומים הבין שבריאן בילה את שעותיו האחרונות שוכב על המיטה כפי שהשאירו אותה, סתורה ומעידה על תשוקתם.  
  
הם בכו לא מעט באותם ימים, אבל פול ראה שג'ון נושא נטל גדול יותר מהאחרים. הוא הרגיש אשם. מאותו רגע ואילך הוא לא נגע בפול יותר. הם המשיכו לכתוב ביחד, אבל ברגע שהגיטרות הונחו בצד ג'ון היה קם והולך. כאילו שאם יתגבר על תשוקותיו בריאן איכשהו יחזור אליהם. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אחרי ארבע שנים.

ארבע שנים חלפו, ורינגו חשב שהוא הולך לצאת מדעתו.  
הוא נכנס לאולפן כשג'ון וג'ורג' הקליטו את מה שהוא תמיד התיחס אליו כאל "התועבה", וזעם חסר שליטה עלה בו. כמה מטומטם אפשר להיות, הוא חשב. כמה נבזי. לפחות הם פורקים את הרשעות הזו אל סרטי הקלטה, שמן הסתם אף אחד לא ישמע לעולם.   
   
הוא טעה.  
   
בפעם הראשונה שהוא שמע את "How do you sleep" ברדיו, הוא רץ לטלפון והתקשר לג'ורג'.  
"בשביל מה זה טוב?" הוא שאל בכעס.  
"בשביל מה מה טוב?" התמם האריסון.  
"אתה יודע למה אני מתכוון. איזו תועלת תבוא מלדרוך ככה על פול? מילא ג'ון, יש לו רמת רגישות של קרנף. אבל מה אתך? בשביל מה אתה מעודד אותו ככה?"  
"אל תתמם." רינגו הרגיש את הזעם עולה בקולו של חברו הותיק. "כבר יותר מעשור שאני שומע 'לנון ומקרטני' עשו ככה, 'לנון ומקרטני' עשו ככה, שינו את פני המוזיקה, הצמד הכי חשוב בעולם... נשבר לי הזין! מה איתנו? מה איתי? כאלו שאני ואתה היינו להקת הליווי שלהם כל השנים. אז נמאס לי. מה יקרה אם מהיום זה יהיה 'לנון והאריסון'? אנחנו עוד צעירים, עוד יש לפנינו המון שנים של כתיבה גם בלי החבר היבבן הסנטימנטלי שלך."  
"לכתיבה שלך יש יותר סיכוי אם לא תחשוב עם הזין." אמר רינגו הרותח וטרק את השפופרת. הוא חיפש את המפתחות, שירבט פתק למורין, תפס את המעיל שלו ונכנס למכונית לנסיעה הארוכה לסקוטלנד.  
   
כשהגיע אל בית החווה המבודד על הצוק, דפק בדלת. לינדה פתחה את הדלת. הת'ר ומרי הקטנות ראו אותו וקפצו עליו בשמחה, אבל לינדה פנתה אליהן ברכות וביקשה מהן להניח לדוד רינגו בשקט לרגע. הוא הביט בעיניה העיפות של לינדה ההרה והבין הכל.  
"הוא יושב שם מהבוקר, מביט על הים ולא מדבר. כל כך טוב שבאת. אני כבר לא יודעת מה לעשות."  
   
הוא התקדם השדה אל עבר הדמות הבודדה שישבה על קצה הצוק. הוא אפילו לא סובב את ראשו כשהתקרב אליו. רינגו התישב לידו וכרך את זרועו סביב כתפיו של פול. בקבוק וויסקי כמעט ריק התגולל בעשב לידו. שניהם בהו באופק זמן מה, ואז פול הניח את ראשו על כתף חברו ובכה כאילו ליבו השבור לא יתאחה לעולם.

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Do You Sleep? / John Lennon  
> https://youtu.be/LNjTPZW7GCU


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you a fool, or is it true?"

פול ישב בחדר העבודה שלו, מנסה ליצור סדר בקולות שרעשו במוחו.

 

שברי שיחות, קטעי משפטים שנאמרו עם השנים ריחפו בחדר וחבטו בראשו.

הוא הושיט את ידו והרים את בקבוק הוויסקי שעמד על הרצפה. הוא לא טרח להשתמש בכוס מזה זמן מה.

"מה השעה?" הוא שמע את קולו של ג'ון בן ה17 בוקע מערפילי השכרות.

 

"זה באמת הגבול שלך?" אמר בראשו ג'ון בן ה20 כששלח יד לפתוח את רוכסן מכנסיו.

 

"אל תפחד. זה אמיתי." הוא כמעט והרגיש את הבל פיו של ג'ון באזנו, מלחשש אליו, מפתה אותו.

 

"די עם היין. זרוק אותו." אמר רינגו על סף הצוק, עיניו הכחולות והטובות מלאות בחמלה.

 

"אני לא מאמין שאני נשוי טרי, ומאוהב. בחבר הכי טוב שלי." צחקק ג'ון כשחזר מירח הדבש שלו עם סינתיה. פול הרגיש שוב את הקנאה הצורבת ההיא, שג'ון המיס כל כך בקלות כשנישק אותו כאילו חייו תלויים בכך.

 

"טיפש. טיפשטיפשטיפשטיפש!" צרח פול וזרק את הבקבוק על הקיר, עיוור מזעם וכאב.

 

**"** **Are you a fool, or is it true** **?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friend - Paul McCartney  
> https://youtu.be/A4dBo3WciII


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> אחרי תשע שנים.  
> 8.12.1980

**לאחר תשע שנים, 8/12/1980**  
רינגו נכנס לחדר, מתנשף מריצה. "הכל בסדר? הילדים ולינדה בסדר? נשמעת הסטרי בטלפון!"

פול הצביע על השולחן בלי לאמר מילה. עליו היתה מונחת חבילה קטנה, עם המון בולים. צד אחד היה קצת פתוח. הוא הביט בחבילה מבועת, כאילו הכילה משפחה שלמה של נחשים.  
רינגו הרים את החבילה, ופול צנח לכיסא, כאילו נטל ההתמודדות ירד ממנו. המתופף כחול העיניים הביט בכתובת השולח והבין את מצוקת חברו. הוא התישב לידו, אוחז את החבילה בידו, ודיבר אל פול כשעיניו תלויות בחלל מולו :  
"פתחת את זה?"  
"רק קצת. אין שם שום דבר חוץ מקסטה. לא שמעתי אותה. כתוב עליה "דמו".  
"רק לנון יכול לגרום לך להתמוטטות עצבים בלי להגיד כלום. חשבתי - לא, קיוויתי - אחרי שהצלחת לזחול החוצה מהבקבוק סוף סוף - שהתגברת עליו. מה יהיה אתך, ילד? כמה שנים תמשיך לאהוב אותו ככה?"  
"אני לא יודע על מה אתה מדבר." ענה פול במכניות.  
"תספר את זה ללינדה. אני מכיר אותך לא מהיום, זוכר? אני הייתי שם כל פעם שהייתם מקבלים חדר ביחד במלון."  
"שטויות. גם אתה וג'ורג' תמיד חלקתם חדר."  
"נכון. אתה יודע למה? כי כל פעם שג'ון היה מקבל את המפתח, וגורר אותך לחדר בציחקוקים שחשבתם שאף אחד לא מבין, בריאן היה מזדקן מייד בעשרים שנה, ומשבץ אותנו ביחד כדי שיהיה מישהו ליד ג'ורג' כשהוא בוכה כל הלילה, ואז נעלם לבר של המלון להשתכר עד שהוא לא יוכל לעמוד. אבל הי, לנון תמיד היה אטום מכדי להבין שום דבר שלא חבט לו ישירות בפרצוף, ואתה... טוב, כשאתה מאוהב אז השכל שלך בתחת. בלי משחקי מילים." 

פול שתק. רינגו הוציא את הקסטה מהחבילה והכניס אותה למערכת הסטריאו שעמדה בפינה. הוא לחץ PLAY. קולו המאנפף של ג'ון מילא את החדר.

 

The years have passed so quickly  
One thing I've understood  
I am only learning  
To tell the trees from wood

 

I know what's coming down  
And I know where it's coming from

And I know that I'm sorry (yes I am)

But I never could speak my mind

 

And I know just how you feel  
And I know now what I have done

And I know that I'm guilty  
But I never could read your mind

 

Today I love you more than yesterday  
Right now I love you more right now

 

Now I know what's coming down  
I can feel where it's coming from  
And I know it's getting better all the time

Now we're sharing each other's minds

 

I know what I was missing  
But now my eyes can see

put yourself in my place

As you did for me

Today I love you more than yesterday  
Right now I love you more right now  
No more crying, No more crying

 

הם שמעו את הקסטה שלוש או ארבע פעמים עד שפול הרים את פניו שהיו מוסתרות בכפות ידיו כל הזמן. "מה אני אמור לעשות עם זה?" הוא שאל.

  
"זה הכי קרוב להתנצלות שתקבל ממנו, פולי. הוא לא מסוגל ליותר. אתה צריך להחליט אם לא עבר יותר מדי זמן. אתה צריך להחליט מה אתה רוצה מהחיים שלך. אתה צריך לזכור שסביר להניח שאם תסע אליו הוא יכאיב לך עוד המון בחיים. הוא כזה. אתה צריך לבחור. אני לא יכול להחליט בשבילך."

פול קם על רגליו, פניו מוארות באור מוזר. "אתה יודע איפה הוא עכשיו?"

רינגו נאנח. הוא ניגש לשולחן, שירבט מספר טלפון וכתובת על שולי העיתון, קרע אותו ונתן אותו לפול. "ניו יורק." אמר. "הדקוטה. זה ליד סנטראל פארק. אבל במקומך הייתי מתקשר קודם. יוקו שם, ושון."

פול עמד ללא תנועה לכמה שניות, ואז לקח את הפתק, חיבק את רינגו, דחף את הקלטת לכיסו ויצא מהבית.

כשהגיע לשדה התעופה בניו יורק ניגש מיד לדוכן החלפן כדי לקבל קצת כסף מקומי. הבחורה המשועממת מעבר לדלפק לא זיהתה אותו, ולא הופתעה כשהוא ביקש חלק מהכסף במטבעות. הוא ניגש לטלפון ציבורי והיסס לרגע. כל אונה בגופו היתה מודעת לכך שמה שהוא עומד לעשות ישנה את חייו ללא הכר, לכאן או לכאן.

הוא עצם את עיניו לרגע, ונזכר בתחושת מגע עורו החשוף של ג'ון אל מול שלו, בגירגור המהדהד מבית החזה שלו כשהוא היה צוחק. משום מה זו היתה התחושה הגופנית שחזרה אליו שוב ושוב במהלך השנים. לא תחושת ההתעלסות, כובד גופו של אהובו או טעם עורו. רק זכרון ראשו מונח על חזהו של ג'ון, וההדהוד האהוב של צחוקו. הוא התנשף לרגע, הכניס מטבע לטלפון והתחיל לחייג. כשהקול נשמע בצד השני של הקו הוא שתק לשניה ואז אמר בפשטות "זה אני".  
 

"אז מה יהיה?" הוא שאל את ג'ון שלוש שעות לאחר מכן. הם שכבו על גבם המיטה הסתורה, רגליהם שלובות והם עוד מתנשפים קלות מהמאמץ.

"מה יהיה?" שאל ג'ון, נשכב על צידו והביט בפול. עיניו התכווצו בקוצר ראיה, ופול הרגיש איך ליבו פועם חזק יותר אל מול ההבעה המוכרת והאהובה . "מה שיהיה זה, שעכשיו ננוח קצת, ואז נעשה את זה שוב, ואז אני אצטרך לחזור לדקוטה."

פול הרגיש איך ליבו מתכווץ ושוקע בחזהו כמו גוש בזלת.

"אני רוצה להפרד משון, ולקחת כמה בגדים, את הדרכון שלי, אולי גיטרה אחת. אני יודע שאתה לא תסכים איתי, אבל אני לא יכול לבלות את שארית חיי ממתין לך במיטה ערום. אני ארצה להתלבש ולאכול משהו מדי פעם..." הוא צחקק וליטף את לחיו של אהובו הותיק. פול עצם את עיניו בהקלה והם התנשקו.

 

הנסיעה לבית הדקוטה עברה בשתיקה. ג'ון היה טרוד במחשבות, כנראה תכנן מה לקחת ומה לאמר לבנו הקטן. פול היה פשוט שליו ומאושר, מסופק כמו שלא היה כבר שנים. ג'ון ביקש ממנו לבוא ולהמתין לו בלובי. הוא אמר שיהיה לו יותר קל אם הוא ידע שהוא כל כך קרוב. 

כשהמונית עצרה לפני בית המגורים המפואר, פול היה הראשון שיצא ממנה. ג'ון שילם לנהג ויצא גם הוא. פול הבחין בזוית העין במישהו מתקרב אליהם, צועד בצעד נמרץ אל ג'ון ושולף משהו מתיקו. הוא עורר בו תחושה לא נוחה. פתאום הוא הבין מה החפץ שהאיש אחז בידו, ודחף את ג'ון הצידה.  
נשמעה יריה. לרגע הכל קפא. פול נגע בבטנו, הביט בדם על אצבעותיו בתמיהה, חייך אל ג'ון וצנח לרצפה במה שדמה להילוך איטי. היה נדמה לו שהוא שומע את ג'ון צורח כשהעולם החשיך מסביבו.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know (I Know) John Lennon (demo)  
> https://youtu.be/aBfURsT_K4Y


	5. אפילוג

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25.9.2008  
> תל אביב

הסוויטה במלון התל אביבי היתה שקטה לחלוטין.

לפתע צלצל הטלפון. יד הושטה ממתחת לשמיכות, וג'ון הרים את השפופרת, מאזין בפיזור נפש מנומנם למרכזנית המנומסת שהעירה אותו, כפי שביקש מראש. "תודה, סוויטי" אמר במבטאו המפורסם, גורם לצעירה בצידו השני של הקו לצחקק בחוסר מקצועיות.  
הוא חיפש את שעונו בבלגן שעל שולחן הלילה והביט בו לשניה, מנסה למקד את מבטו קצר הרואי. הוא נאנח, וטלטל את שותפו למיטה שהיה מכורבל עדיין בין השמיכות.

 

"קום, לאב," הוא אמר. "אתה מופיע עוד שלוש שעות." פול נאנח ובעט את השמיכות לרצפה. "תבוא איתי?" שאל את ג'ון.

"בטח, מקה." אמר אהובו. "שני שירים, לקראת אמצע ההופעה. כמו תמיד. אבל בתנאי אחד."

פול הסתובב אליו וחייך "אני לא חושב שנספיק..." אמר.

"אל תהיה טמבל." אמר ג'ון, ידיו מושכות אליו את שותפו הותיק ומלטפות בהסח הדעת את הצלקת שעל בטנו. "מה אתה חושב שאתה, בן 20? אתה צריך את האנרגיה שלך להופעה. לא, אתה יודע מה התנאי."

"כן." נאנח פול. "שאני לא אשיר את Here Today. אני לא מבין למה אתה כל כך שונא את השיר הזה. כמעט איבדתי אותך באותו יום. לא ציפית שאני לא אכתוב על זה שיר, נכון?"

"בוא לא נכנס לדיון של מי כמעט איבד את מי באותו יום. בעיקר שאתה היית זה שהיה בטיפול נמרץ כמעט שבוע. אני פשוט לא אוהב לחשוב על זה. כל ה"מה אם" האלו. בעולם יש המון מעריצים מטורפים, אבל לי יש רק אחד ממך. אין לי ספייר."

 

הוא הביט עמוק בעיניו החומות של אהובו וחייך. "אני לא יכול לדמיין עולם בלעדיך."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul McCartney- Here Today  
> https://youtu.be/FjwnWU6OsaI


End file.
